Tigerstar (TPB)/PR
Personality :Tigerstar is described as ambitious, underhanded, influential, mighty, and manipulative. Although genuinely courageous and fearless in battle, he is also extremely arrogant and allows his ruthless ambition to drive his actions. Tigerstar despises the weak and favors the strong. He refuses to back down from any challenge and desires to be respected and feared by every cat. :Tigerstar is a liar and a hypocrite; he hates traitors, but he is one himself, as he betrayed his own Clan, kin, and allies in his quest for power. He also often criticizes and condemns those who break the warrior code but has bent, broken and twisted it himself many times in his efforts to fulfill his own selfish ambitions. He despises kittypets and half-Clan cats, believing their "impure blood" makes them untrustworthy, and is willing to kill them in order to "purify" the Clans. Despite this, he himself has mated with a rogue named Sasha, accepted Tawnypelt when she defected from ThunderClan, and even trained his son Hawkfrost and grandson Tigerheart, despite them both being half-Clan. He has also occasionally forged alliances with rogues or allowed them to join his entourage in order to complete his goals. :Tigerstar is also perfectly willing to kill friends and innocents to get what he wants. He murdered Redtail, a cat he had known since kithood and his own uncle, just to obtain the position of deputy. He attempted to murder Bluestar, his Clan leader, twice, first by leading her to the Thunderpath, though Cinderpelt fell into it instead, and again in her own den. He also killed Brindleface, a cat he had trained with and had been friends with, just to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood. Furthermore, he publicly executed Gorsepaw, a defenseless apprentice, just to prove his strength and in an attempt to intimidate WindClan into joining TigerClan. :When things do not go Tigerstar's way, he often gets angry, as shown when Scourge refused to obey his order to battle with ThunderClan or WindClan. This led to an enraged Tigerstar attacking Scourge and hypocritically calling him a traitor, though this resulted in Tigerstar's own demise at the claws of Scourge. Relationships Leopardfoot : Pinestar :Due to his father leaving ThunderClan to become a kittypet, Tigerstar despises kittypets, and strives to be different than his father. Tigerstar lacked a biological father for most of his life. Thistleclaw :Tigerstar’s vile personality can be traced back to Thistleclaw's vigorous training, as his brutal mentoring causes Tigerstar's more violent traits. With the absence of Tigerstar's father, Pinestar, in his life, Thistleclaw is likely the cat Tigerstar sees as a fatherly figure and wants to be more like him. This is evidenced by the fact that as a kit, Tigerstar is happy and cheerful, but becomes significantly more brutal and violent under Thistleclaw's mentorship and influence. Redtail :When Redpaw is just a young apprentice, Tigerclaw saves him from a hawk. After this, Redpaw looks up to Tigerclaw, and Tigerclaw encourages the apprentice to remember the debt he owes him. However, after Redtail becomes a warrior, he no longer feels indebted to Tigerclaw, although Tigerclaw tries to keep Redtail under his thumb. Tigerclaw continues to encourage Redtail to be violent and have no mercy, as shown when he orders Redtail to tear apart a young WindClan apprentice named Sorrelpaw. Redtail is hesitant and refuses to do so, and Tigerclaw eventually grows tired of Redtail’s resistance. One day at Sunningrocks, Redtail, Tigerclaw, and his apprentice, Ravenpaw, run into a RiverClan patrol. Tigerclaw attacks, but Redtail stops the battle early to let the RiverClan cats flee. Tigerclaw then attacks and kills Redtail to gain the position of deputy, coldly saying that he’s just doing what he should have let the hawk do long ago and that Redtail should have remembered his debt. Bluestar :Tigerclaw despises his leader, regarding her as weak for ordering retreats during battle and not guarding their borders fiercely enough. He believes he should be leader, and tries to murder Bluestar several times. Bluestar eventually exiles Tigerclaw when the Clan discovers his intentions. His betrayal shakes Bluestar to the core. Firestar :Tigerclaw hates Firestar for his kittypet origins and for discovering his evil plots. He often fantasizes of killing the ginger tom and taking over ThunderClan. Goldenflower Sasha Bramblestar and Tawnypelt :Tigerstar has a sense of ownership over his kits, and promises to come back for them when he is exiled from ThunderClan. His daughter, Tawnypaw, joins her father in ShadowClan as she feels unwanted in ThunderClan. Tigerstar is glad to have his daughter join him, and tries to get Bramblepaw to join him too. However, Bramblepaw refuses to betray his Clan, and doesn’t listen to his father. Ravenpaw :Tigerclaw is brutal with his apprentice, and tries to turn the nervous young tom into a violent killer. Ravenpaw is influenced by Tigerclaw’s training, and refuses to run from the battle at Sunningrocks when Redtail orders him to, saying that a true warrior doesn’t run from battle. However, when he sees Tigerclaw kill Redtail, he becomes terrified of his mentor, fearing that the same fate will befall him. His two best friends, Graystripe and Fireheart, realize that Tigerclaw is planning to kill Ravenpaw to silence him, and they take the apprentice away to live in Barley’s barn, effectively saving his life. Ravenpaw is much more happy and content with Barley without the looming threat of his own mentor murdering him. Whitestorm :Tigerstar and Whitestorm first met in the nursery, as they were of similar age and were the only kits in the nursery at the time, and became friends. They formed a competitive friendship in their apprenticeship, jesting with one another and often doing their tasks together. When Tigerclaw betrays ThunderClan and tries to kill Bluestar, Whitestorm is shocked by his friend's actions. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages